Kiva's New Attack
The next morning, Kiva suddenly smell something flavorful and woke up because of it. Kiva: I smell something...flavorful. Reia: Morning, Kiva. Breakfast? Genis: Wow... Bacon and mush! Kiva: This looks great, master. Reia: That's not all. I also prepared biscuits and gravy for the heck of it. Genis: Whoa...! This is tasty! Kiva: Well, I'm not a big fan of gravy. Reia: I understand. Biscuits for you, then? Kiva: Yep. - Reia handed Kiva's plate over and Kiva express her thoughts on the food. Kiva: This is good. Reia: Thank you, Kiva. I have an operation plan already prepared. Kiva: That's great. - A holo-screen appeared as Reia explains her operation plan. Reia: Listen up, we have only one shot to restore the time zone properly to Hill Valley. To keep this brief, I call this plan - Operation: Turbo Charged! Kiva: Awesome!! Reia: Here's the plan - Kiva and I will continue to train, until we're strong enough to fight our next target, Flint Marko. X-23: The Sandman. He commands sand to his will and this makes him untouchable in return. Kiva: Well, sand needs to have a weak-spot. Reia: You'll learn more during your training, Kiva. Meanwhile, Ratchet and the rest of you are doing some recon. Since Dr. Brown is going crazy with Clara at this point, find any info about the trains, the effects of the time machine during the boost and Clara. Once you find those three, we'll be all set for the getaway. X-23: Very well. Genis: But wait, what about Marty? Kiva: Yeah, I don't want Marty to get killed. Reia: Since Marty is more mistaken as Clint Eastwood.. Genis, I'm counting on you and Raine to follow Clint's example for Marty. Genis: Alright. Kiva: Good luck, Genis. Reia: Alright, everyone. Be careful out there. - One hour later, back at the meditation chamber, Reia had a different idea for her next lesson. Reia: *quietly* I wonder... Kiva: What? Reia: For this lesson, I decided to change locations. It won't be the mountains this time. Kiva: Okay. - Reia and Kiva closed their eyes and transported to Themyscira, the one place where Kiva recognized. Kiva: Oh my gosh... I recognized this place! Reia: Oh, you have. This is Themyscira, home of Diana/Wonder Woman. The perfect place to learn physical combat attacks. Kiva: Great! Reia: Your next lesson is to learn an attack called 'Sonic Blade'. Are you ready? Kiva: I'm ready, master. Reia: A man named Cloud Strife told me about his powers and attacks, including 'Sonic Blade'. Unlike your previous spells, this attack requires a good amount to magic to transfer it into an attack. Kiva: Alright. Reia: It's kinda like your Teleport skill, except you can attack up to six times and no more. Kiva: Up to six times, got it. Reia: Here's the reason why - The attack requires magic to let the Keyblade flow through its opponents. If the energy is restrained too quickly, the magic will ware off with it. Kiva: Alright. - Suddenly, a big wooden test dummy appeared to test Kiva's skills. Reia: Other times, you can use it to strike back at Flint using the objects if this get more serious. Let the Keyblade be your guide. Lastly, be careful where are you pointing at while doing this. This is your target. Try hitting it a few times using 'Sonic Blade'. Kiva: You got it, master. - Kiva gather her strength and points the Keyblade at the target. Kiva: Here goes nothing. Reia: Steady.. Go! - Kiva lets her Keyblade power flow through her and change through it, causing it to shatter the target in one hit. Category:Scenes